1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an automatic clasping connector for SIM (subscriber identity module) card, and more in detail, to an automatic clasping connector capable of protecting and holding a SIM card when it is inserted therein for identifying a subscriber's statue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional STM connector used in early days is shown in FIG. 1, wherein it has a fixed protecting cover on a read-in recessed slot. The device constructed as such is deemed to have a short life time caused by wearing out of the terminals therein after repeated inserting in and withdrawing out action of SIM cards, and moreover, a misreading or skipping of information may possibly occur therefor.
Referring to FIG. 2, it is another type of SIM card connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,552, wherein it is characterized in that its protecting cover is slidable on the read-in recessed slot so as to hold a SIM card on the read-in recessed slot, but the user has to lock it by himself (herself), so it is by no means an ideal product.
To rectify the shortcoming of conventional SIM connectors described above, the inventor of the present invention has succeeded in developing an automatic clasping connector for SIM card through consistent effort for a long time, and the invention is now to be disclosed hereinafter.